


Огни Эльма

by koganemushi



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Action/Adventure, Don't copy to another site, Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 17:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16769719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koganemushi/pseuds/koganemushi
Summary: События после 5 серии Children of Earth, спойлеры ко 2 и 3 сезонам, вольная трактовка канона, теперь уже АУ.Написано в сентябре 2009 года.Огромное спасибо Хельгрин за вычитку текста.





	Огни Эльма

Потом она прошла по тесному, как крысиный лаз, коридорчику, а  
потом... потом она, наконец, оказалась в чудесном саду, среди ярких, веселых  
цветов и прохладных фонтанов.  
Льюис Кэрролл «Алиса в стране чудес»

В церкви было тихо. Прохладная полутьма пахла свечным воском и какими-то неизвестными Джеку благовониями. Неровное пламя свечей посылало длинные косые тени разгуливать по светлым стенам, а за высокими стрельчатыми окнами вечерело, и вовсю лил дождь.  
Судя по всему, церковь была католической, хотя полной уверенности не было. Джек не слишком-то разбирался в церквях, он и в Бога-то никогда не верил, если уж на то пошло, поэтому весьма смутно представлял себе отличие протестантской от католической или любой другой. Похоже было, что здание построили совсем недавно и еще не успели привести все в порядок. Во всяком случае, покрытые свежей, еще не успевшей до конца просохнуть, штукатуркой стены красноречиво свидетельствовали именно об этом. 

Джек неторопливо прошелся между ровными рядами скамей и в нерешительности остановился перед освещенным свечным пламенем алтарем.

Как и почему он здесь оказался, он не помнил. Более того, он не смог бы описать церковь снаружи, даже если бы от этого зависела чья-то жизнь. И единственное, что Капитан Харкнесс мог предоставить в свою защиту - полупустая бутылка бренди в правой руке, по всей видимости, и ставшая причиной столь специфической забывчивости. Память тут же услужливо подкинула расплывчатую картинку – темно-коричневая барная стойка, светло-зеленые, кажется, плетеные подстаканники и какое-то удивительно заурядное, ничем не запоминающееся лицо бармена. Джек попытался вспомнить что-нибудь еще, но потерпел очередное фиаско - выпитого оказалось вполне достаточно, чтобы стереть из памяти такие мелочи, как бар или бармена, но все же слишком мало, чтобы окончательно срубиться. 

Последнее обстоятельство нисколько не удивляло, хоть и приносило ощутимое разочарование. Весь прошлый месяц был ознаменован неравной борьбой с ферментативной системой 51 века, черт бы ее побрал, - Джек отчаянно пытался напиться до потери сознания, но никак не мог достичь желаемого результата. Сколько бы алкоголя он не выпил, отключиться не получалось. Максимум, на который он мог рассчитывать, – несколько часов полусонного блуждания по городу и вот такое пробуждение, когда не помнишь и половины из того, что этому пробуждению предшествовало.

Йанто бы никогда не упустил такого замечательного повода пообещать Джеку белую горячку в самом скором времени, тот бы наверняка не согласился, и они принялись бы спорить. А когда у обоих закончились аргументы, занялись бы сексом. Секс всегда казался лучшим выходом, когда у одного из них или у обоих сразу не хватало слов, когда слова становились опасно откровенными и просто – опасными. Так бы все и было. Будь Йанто жив, конечно.  
Будь живы Стивен, Тош, Оуэн и еще сотни других, уже почти забытых, от которых в памяти остались лишь ничего незначащие имена. Глупо полагать, что вечное существование равняется вечной жизни. Вечное существование – вечная череда смертей тех, кто рядом.

Последняя мысль ударила как пуля со смещенным центром тяжести, разрывая и калеча то подобие самообладания, которое Джек сумел восстановить за последние месяцы. Он неловко пошатнулся, как если бы его толкнули в спину, и взмахнул руками, пытаясь удержать равновесие и расплескивая бренди по каменному полу. 

Оглядевшись по сторонам и не обнаружив ни одной живой души, Джек, пошатываясь, опустился на одну из скамеек и прикрыл глаза. Куда идти дальше он не знал, точнее – ему было все равно - куда бы он ни пошел, его никто нигде не ждал. На Земле у него больше не было дел, но и расстаться с этой планетой не получалось – сигналы браслета-передатчика уходили в пустоту один за другим, но ни один межпланетный крейсер не подавал ответный сигнал. Оставался еще Доктор. Но он, где бы сейчас ни был и чем бы ни занимался, не спешил забирать Джека, если вообще собирался это сделать. И у Джека были самые невеселые предположения на этот счет.  
Оставалось ждать и надеяться. Оставалось пресловутое, набившее оскомину «здесь и сейчас». А здесь и сейчас была лишь пустая церковь…

На гладкой деревянной спинке стоящей впереди скамьи кто-то выцарапал: «Mea culpa, mea culpa, mea maxima culpa!»*. Джек, не открывая глаз, проследил пальцами неровные буквы, молча соглашаясь. Да, вина. Да, его величайшая вина во всем, что произошло. Изменить ничего не получится, переделать – тоже. Он спас эту планету, будь она трижды проклята, ценой смерти тех детей в 1965, ценой смерти Стивена, ценой смерти своего Йанто. Лучше бы умер сам, одной бесконечно долгой жизни ведь хватило бы, чтобы оплатить несколько десятков совсем коротких? Или хотя бы двух - мальчишки и мужчины - жизней, которые должны были закончиться нескоро и совсем не так.  
Вспомнив о недопитой бутылке, Джек приложился к горлышку, а потом прижал прохладный стеклянный бок ко лбу. В висках как-то по-особому гулко стучала кровь, и пальцы подрагивали в такт. Он поднял голову и тяжелым полупьяным взглядом уставился на распятие над алтарем. Простой деревянный крест на фоне светлой стены - всего лишь две перпендикулярные прямые, встретившиеся на мгновение в бесконечности времени и пространства, чтобы навеки разбежаться. Отчего-то показалось неуместным больше находиться здесь, словно само его присутствие оскверняло это место. Бросив последний взгляд на алтарь, Джек поднялся и побрел к выходу. 

Снаружи уже опустились сумерки, вдоль тротуара зажглись редкие фонари, и их неровный электрический свет принял неравную борьбу с туманом и надвигающейся ночью. С неба мелкими каплями стекала вода. Уже через пару минут рубашка на груди пропиталась ею насквозь, но Джек даже не подумал застегнуть пальто, лишь качнул головой, стряхивая намокшую челку с глаз, и покрепче перехватил уже почти опустевшую бутылку.

Улица оказалась незнакомой и узкой, с одной стороны тянулась глухая каменная стена, с другой возвышалось какое-то длинное трехэтажное строение с огромными темными окнами. Прохожих не было вовсе, видимо, в своих странствиях по городу Джек забрел в старый промышленный район, где всякая жизнь замирает с окончанием рабочего дня. 

То, что он уже не один, Джек понял еще до того, как услышал голос, каким-то шестым чувством уловив присутствие другого человека у себя за спиной. Он уже оборачивался, когда услышал это удивленное и взволнованное:  
\- Джек?  
Услышал и вздрогнул даже раньше, чем глаза поймали знакомые черты, уже знающий, кого он увидит, уже уверенный, что сошел с ума, потому что этого просто не может быть, потому что мертвые не воскресают и не появляются у тебя за спиной, даже если ты Джек Харкнесс, особенно – если ты Джек Харкнесс.  
Но вопреки всем законам вселенной Йанто стоял там, в трех шагах позади него, и смотрел с недоверчивым волнением, словно это Джек умер больше полугода тому назад и вот теперь случайно появился у него на пути.  
Недоверие на лице Йанто сменилось тревогой:  
\- Джек, послушай, мне надо тебе…  
Договорить он не успел, Джек с отчаянной решимостью впился в его губы, сминая всякую попытку к сопротивлению, и через секунду они уже целовались со всей страстью, которую только можно вложить в простой поцелуй. Губы Йанто были такие привычно родные, с едва различимым привкусом кофе, а отвечал он с такой знакомой жадностью, что в груди что-то болезненно сжалось и оборвалось. Джек готов был взвыть в голос, когда замахнулся и ударил его по затылку бутылкой, все еще зажатой в руке. Брызнули осколки, и безвольное тело осело к его ногам. На губах все еще чувствовался неуловимый привкус кофе, и Джек не выдержал - сплюнул, будто это могло избавить его от нахлынувших воспоминаний.

Внутри закипала бесконтрольная, слепая ярость, застилая собой даже ставшую уже привычной боль, чтобы за тварь не обернулась Йанто, она очень, очень пожалеет, что выбрала это обличье. Джек пнул ногой неподвижное тело и достал пистолет, стоило решить проблему прямо здесь и сейчас, разнести башку этой чертовой твари, посмевшей превратиться в Йанто. Простое нажатие на курок, и все будет кончено. Он нагнулся, решительно приставил дуло к виску и замер, против воли всматриваясь в знакомые черты. Нет, Джек ни на минуту не верил, что это мог быть его Йанто, потому что такого просто не могло быть, он сам видел, как тот умирал, видел его мертвое, все еще прекрасное лицо, был на его похоронах. И этого было достаточно, чтобы раз и навсегда выкинуть из головы глупые надежды, но копия слишком сильно походила на оригинал: те же губы, слегка припухшие от поцелуя, та же линия скул, форма носа, изгиб бровей. Сколько раз он видел, как точно такие же губы кривились в усмешке, сколько раз чувствовал их вкус на своих собственных? 

С бессильной яростью Джек убрал пистолет в кобуру - он убьет эту тварь, обязательно убьет, только сначала заставит принять истинную личину.

Не сказать, чтобы это было лучшее пробуждение в его жизни: связанные за спиной руки затекли, в спину упиралась спинка стула, а голова норовила расколоться при малейшем движении. Судя по ощущениям, его чем-то крепко приложили по затылку. Что ж, не в первой. Йанто осторожно ощупал путы на руках - черт, да его связали собственным галстуком! – и принялся понемногу растягивать узел. Спасибо Джеку, научившему его этим милым маленьким фокусам. В помещении было тихо, только где-то далеко слышался гул вентилятора. Йанто рискнул приоткрыть глаза и замер – прямо напротив него, привалившись спиной к стене, стоял Джек. В желтом электрическом свете его лицо походило на застывшую восковую маску.  
-Что происходит? - морщась от боли, выдавил Йанто.  
\- Хороший вопрос, - Джек склонил голову на бок, словно рассматривал диковинное насекомое, - Кто ты?  
\- Кто я?  
Кажется, за то время пока он был без сознания, мир успел окончательно свихнуться.  
\- Ну не я же, - Джек как-то нехорошо усмехнулся и шагнул к нему.  
\- Это я, Йанто, - на всякий случай уточнил он и тут же получил хлесткий удар по лицу, голова отозвалась мучительной вспышкой боли, из рассеченной губы потекла кровь.  
\- Не смей, - прошипел Джек, хватая его за волосы и разворачивая лицом к себе, - Не смей называть себя его именем, тварь, или я убью тебя.  
\- Почему? – только и выдохнул Йанто.  
На мгновение ему даже показалось, что Джек и правда сейчас убьет его, настолько безумным сделался у того взгляд.  
\- Почему? – склонившись к самому его лицу, прошептал Джек, - Потому что Йанто умер у меня на руках, я видел его… тело и был на похоронах, вот почему!

Чтобы Йанто ни ожидал услышать, новость о собственной смерти явно не входила в этот перечень. Он никак не мог поверить, что происходящее не сон, не шутка разгулявшегося воображения, а реальность. Но бледное, осунувшееся лицо Джека в нескольких сантиметрах от его собственного было лучшим тому подтверждением. 

Никогда еще Йанто не видел, чтобы Джек смотрел на кого-то с такой ненавистью, и уж тем более никогда не ожидал, что подобный взгляд будет адресован ему. Мир определено сошел с ума.

Прошло несколько бесконечно долгих минут, в течение которых они напряженно вглядывались друг другу в глаза: один – с болью и ненавистью, второй – с болью и непониманием. В конце концов, Джек не выдержал, что-то переменилось в его лице, и он разжал пальцы, отпуская волосы Йанто.  
\- Спрашиваю в последний раз. Кто ты такой?  
\- Это какое-то безумие. Я не представляю, что произошло, но когда все закончится, ты будешь очень сожалеть о своем поведении, - как можно более спокойно произнес тот.  
\- Все уже закончилось, - мрачно заметил Джек и отвернулся, но Йанто увидел, как он вытащил пистолет из кобуры.  
Да что, черт возьми, здесь творится?!  
Оставалось лишь тянуть время и надеяться, что он успеет развязать узел на запястьях до того, как Джек решит пустить в ход оружие. Надо только дотянуться пальцами вот до той петли и потянуть ее книзу и на себя!  
\- Позови Оуэна, Тош или Гвен! Они подтвердят тебе, кто я!  
От упомянутых имен Джек дернулся как от удара.  
\- Вот ты и прокололся, - не оборачиваясь, произнес он, и в его голосе послышалось горькое торжество. – Тош и Оуэн мертвы!  
\- Как, когда?!  
Йанто почувствовал, что сходит с ума. Он же точно помнил, что Оуэн и Тош были живы, когда он видел их в последний раз. А видел он их, когда Джон похитил Джека, а потом… Что было потом, Йанто, к своему собственному удивлению, вспомнить не смог, то есть, он точно знал: после этого события прошло еще какое-то время, но вот что в этот промежуток времени происходило - оставалось загадкой. Ощущение было такое, словно он пытается прочитать стертые строки в дневнике: вроде запись существовала, но разобрать, что написано, не представлялось возможным.  
Как странно, неужели это все последствия удара?  
Джек, однако, его растерянность понял по-своему:  
\- Вот видишь, отпираться бесполезно. У тебя есть два выхода: сказать мне, кто ты, и умереть. Или не сказать - и тоже умереть.  
\- Богатый выбор, ничего не скажешь. Тогда в чем смысл? – Йанто прикусил себе язык, но было уже поздно.  
\- Ты прав, наш разговор не имел никакого смысла с самого начала.

Джек уже разворачивался с поднятым пистолетом в руке, когда избавившийся от узла на запястьях Йанто вскочил ему навстречу. Времени не оставалось, и единственное, что он успел – ударить по зажатому в руке оружию. Грянувший выстрел на мгновение оглушил, что-то царапнуло щеку и тоненько звякнуло у него за спиной, а в следующий миг Джек с глухим стуком рухнул на пол. Из простреленной головы текла ярко-алая кровь, и от этого зрелища Йанто неожиданно замутило.  
Нет, он видел кровь далеко не впервые, более того – он даже не впервые видел мертвого Джека, но сейчас тошнота подступила с такой силой, что пришлось сжать челюсти, сдерживая рвотный позыв. Он опустился на корточки рядом с неподвижным телом и замер, не в силах оторвать взгляд от забрызганного кровью лица. В голове с бешеной скоростью проносились мысли, одна безумнее другой. Какого черта это все происходит, почему Джек так себя ведет, почему он уверен, что Тош и Оуэн мертвы, и самое главное – почему он считает мертвым его самого?!  
Пора было разобраться с тем, что здесь творилось.  
Перво-наперво Йанто забрал пистолет из расслабленной ладони: когда Джек придет в себя, ему лучше не держать в руках огнестрельного оружия, затем обыскал его и вынул еще один пистолет из заплечной кобуры. Стоило поторопиться: что бы не происходило с Джеком, вряд ли это пройдет по пробуждении. Отбросив мысль связать его все тем же галстуком, Йанто наконец выпрямился и огляделся.  
Помещение было темным и походило больше на камеру, нежели на комнату, кое-где на стенах из-под облупившейся грязно-зеленой краски проглядывала ржавчина, а одинокая лампа на потолке за неимением окон служила единственным источником света. Окинув взглядом дверной проем, Йанто понял, что не ошибся – это действительно была камера с тяжелой металлической дверью. Некоторое время он напряженно прислушивался, но единственным звуком по-прежнему оставался шум вентилятора. 

Держа пистолет наготове, Йанто отправился обследовать территорию. Место было незнакомым и на первый взгляд казалось абсолютно необитаемым, но он достаточно проработал в Торчвуде, чтобы не доверять тому, что кажется на первый взгляд. Аккуратно пробираясь вдоль слабоосвещенного коридора, Йанто поймал себя на мысли, что окружающая обстановка неуловимо напоминает Торчвуд. К примеру, помещение, в котором он запер Джека, явно предназначалось для допросов. А вот эта комната без окон, доверху забитая документами, как две капли воды походила на архив. Пораженный внезапной догадкой, Йанто вытянул первый попавшийся листок из тех, что во множестве валялись на покрытом пылью столе. «Торчвуд-1. План эвакуации. Совершенно секретно» - гласила надпись на посеревшей бумаге. Значит, это правда, и лондонский Торчвуд действительно располагал секретным бункером для управляющего состава организации на случай катастрофы. Только воспользоваться им командование не успело. Теперь Йанто знал, что они находятся в Лондоне или его окрестностях. Но это лишь породило еще больше вопросов. В голову настойчиво лезли какие-то совершенно уж дикие версии происходящего, которые Йанто приказал себе игнорировать хотя бы до того, как нормально поговорит с Джеком.

За следующие полчаса он обследовал весь бункер, обнаружив совмещенную с лабораторией прозекторскую, компьютерный зал со множеством обесточенной аппаратуры и жилой отсек. Йанто смутно догадывался, что где-то должно быть еще хранилище инопланетных артефактов и оружия, но найти его так и не смог.  
Судя по царившей кругом тишине и толстому слою пыли, бункер давно (а возможно и никогда) не использовался. Только в жилом отсеке Йанто нашел следы пребывания человека – коробки из-под пиццы и выстроенные рядком вдоль кровати пустые бутылки. На темно-зеленом покрывале валялся клочок бумаги. Подойдя ближе, Йанто понял, что ошибся и принял за бумажный обрывок затертую черно-белую фотографию. На снимке был он сам. Кажется, это была фотография из его личного дела.  
Значит, здесь и обосновался Джек. Вот только зачем ему это понадобилось? И почему он прихватил с собой эту фотографию?

Прихватив с собой снимок и окончательно убедившись, что кроме него и Джека в бункере никого нет, Йанто отправился назад. Он надеялся, что теперь им удастся спокойно поговорить. Однако его надеждам не суждено было сбыться.  
Уже в коридоре он услышал гулкие удары о металл и ускорил шаг, разговор обещал быть непростым.

-Джек, нам надо поговорить!  
На минуту воцарилась полная тишина, а потом удары возобновились с новой силой.  
\- Ты не сможешь выбить дверь.  
Ответом ему послужила лишь новая череда ударов. Похоже было, что Джек изо всех сил пинает дверь ногой.  
Йанто тяжело вздохнул, опустился прямо на пол и облокотился спиной о стену. Голова гудела в такт ударам. Кажется, разговор будет еще сложнее, чем он предполагал.

\- Джек прекрати, у меня голова раскалывается, - без особой надежды попросил Йанто и замер, неожиданно вспомнив незнакомую темную улицу и одинокую темную фигуру в длинном пальто. Это было иррационально и необъяснимо, но он точно знал, что делал там - искал Джека, чтобы сообщить ему что-то жизненно важное. И все. На этом воспоминанья обрывались. Ни как он попал туда, ни что делал до этого, ни что собирался сообщить Джеку, Йанто вспомнить не смог, как ни старался. Только голова разболелась еще сильнее, и перед глазами замельтешили разноцветные мошки. Прекрасно, если ко всем проблемам добавилось еще и сотрясение мозга!  
Из памяти, как из дневника, стерли несколько страниц, оставив лишь первую и последнюю строчки. Вот они с Тош пробираются по кишащим вивлами улицам Кардиффа, а следующее, что он помнит – яростный поцелуй Джека. Теоретически, между этими двумя событиями могло много всего произойти, Йанто даже был уверен, что так оно и было, но вспомнить ничего не мог, словно его хорошенько накачали ретконом. И ладно бы реткон, но Джек сказал, что видел его смерть. А Йанто если и был сейчас хоть в чем-то уверен, так это в том, что он пока жив.

Джек очнулся в луже собственной крови, привычным жестом отер лицо и поднялся, осматриваясь. Камера была пуста. Черт, черт, черт! Эта тварь сбежала. Стоило пристрелить ее еще там, на улице, а не пытаться выяснять всякие глупости. В бессильной ярости Джек сжал кулаки и направился к выходу, но не тут-то было – дверь была заперта снаружи. Трижды прокляв архитекторов Торчвуда-1 за старомодные внешние засовы, он со всей силы ударил по двери. Ногу от носка до бедра прошило болью, но Джек не остановился. Он бил и бил по металлу, вымещая на нем всю свою ярость и боль, и остановился, лишь услышав голос Йанто снаружи. Нет, не Йанто, поправил он сам себя, а самозванца, выдающего себя за Йанто. И с новой силой принялся колотить дверь, уже не обращая никакого внимания на воззвания снаружи. Единственное, что имело сейчас значение – посмевший принять облик Йанто оборотень, до которого он обязательно должен добраться.  
Когда Джек, наконец, выдохся и тяжело сполз на пол, снаружи было тихо.  
Он даже подумал, что эта тварь затаилась или вовсе ушла, но ошибся и вздрогнул от неожиданности, когда снаружи ударили по двери и рыкнули:  
\- Черт тебя дери, Джек! Ты угомонился, наконец? Готов меня выслушать или так и собираешься биться головой дальше?  
В те редкие минуты, когда Йанто терял контроль над собой, он орал точно так же, - отстраненно подумал Джек и закрыл глаза, воскрешая в памяти знакомый образ. В последний раз Йанто так психовал очень давно, когда еще были живы Оуэн и Тош.  
В тот раз Джек в поисках вакцины протестировал на себе образец инопланетного вируса,  
лечиться от которого пришлось старым добрым способом – пулей в лоб. Помнится, тогда  
Йанто устроил ему грандиозный скандал и даже пригрозил оторвать руки Оуэну, подавшему идею с вакциной. Джек тогда терпеливо выслушал гневную тираду, а потом заткнул ему рот поцелуем. И у губ Йанто был горьковатый привкус кофе.

\- … ничего не помню, понимаешь? - донеслось из-за двери. – Джек, ты меня вообще слушаешь?  
Не получив никакого ответа, снаружи продолжили:  
\- Ладно, хорошо. Ты не веришь, что я это я. Спроси у меня что-нибудь, что знаем только мы двое. Спрашивай что угодно, Джек. Или хочешь, я сам расскажу что-нибудь?  
Помнишь тот подарок, который мы с тобой выбирали Тош на ее прошлый день рождения? Сначала мы хотели купить ей духи, но потом ты увидел ту сиреневую сумочку, которую уже держала в руках одна из покупательниц. А второй такой в магазине не было. Помнишь, что ты сделал? Ты подлетел к ней, размахивая удостоверением, и заявил, что эта сумочка представляет угрозу общественной безопасности, и Торчвуд должен конфисковать ее. Самое интересное, что тебе поверили, но я потом все равно расплатился за нее.  
\- Ты мог следить за нами с Йанто, - глухо ответил Джек, не открывая глаз.  
Он как сейчас помнил тот день и возмущенное лицо Йанто, выговаривавшего ему что-то о превышении служебных полномочий. Кстати, Тош была в восторге от подарка.  
За дверью немного помолчали, явно собираясь с мыслями.  
\- Я был там с тобой, Джек. Но хорошо, я расскажу что-нибудь еще. Помнишь наше первое свидание?  
Джек помнил его даже слишком хорошо. В ту ночь он впервые за очень долгое время почувствовал себя счастливым.

\- Мы собирались сходить в кино, но сначала застряли в лифте, а потом пошел дождь. Так что мы вернулись ко мне, заказали пиццу и смотрели «Джеймса Бонда» до полуночи.  
А потом ты неожиданно принялся рассказывать о том, что с тобой было, пока ты отсутствовал. Я тогда молча слушал и не знал, что тут можно сказать, а потом сказал, что если бы встретил этого Мастера, то убил его. Ты тогда впервые провел у меня всю ночь, и утром мы опоздали. У Гвен было такое лицо, словно она глотнула кислоты. Или вот еще. Через разлом к нам попала книжка, вызывающая голограммы при прочтении. Но у нее почему-то не работала обратная функция, и голограммы никак не хотели сворачиваться. У нас тогда весь архив был в кроликах и розах. А тот мяч, который ты принял за пространственно-временную бомбу, помнишь, сколько времени ты потратил на попытку разминировать его?

Джек не отвечал, он невидящим взглядом уставился в грязно-зеленую стену, против воли вслушиваясь в знакомый до боли голос. Может, и правда алкогольные галлюцинации? Ничем иным он не мог объяснить то, что сейчас слышал, потому что единственный человек во вселенной кроме него самого, который все это знал, упокоился больше полугода назад.

\- И еще, признаться, я долго этому удивлялся. Но за все время, что мы… были вместе, ты ни разу не назвал меня чужим именем. Слышишь меня, Джек? 

Джек слышал все от первого до последнего слова и не замечал текущих по щекам слез.  
Конечно, это всего лишь галлюцинация. Иначе и быть не может. Но если уж он никогда больше не сможет поговорить с самим Йанто, может, стоило использовать хотя бы такую возможность? Он через силу разлепил пересохшие губы:  
\- Это потому, что ты всегда был особенным, я никогда не встречал никого похожего на тебя.  
Собственный голос вдруг показался чужим, настолько хрипло он прозвучал. 

\- Я тоже Джек. Я тоже не встречал никого похожего на тебя.  
\- Ты уже говорил мне это перед тем как… - голос предательски дрогнул, и фраза осталась незаконченной.  
\- Пред тем как что? Джек, поговори со мной, прошу тебя, расскажи, что случилось!  
\- Перед тем как ты умер у меня на руках.  
\- Джек, я жив! Я сижу на полу за дверью, у меня жутко болит голова и затекли ноги. И я хочу лишь одного, чтобы ты поверил мне и рассказал, что случилось. 

Джек ответил не сразу, а когда заговорил, понял, что не остановится, пока не расскажет все. Ему казалось, что он разговаривает с самим собой, но он все равно продолжал говорить, а перед глазами стояла одна и та же картина – стремительно сереющее лицо, угасающий взгляд, бледнеющие губы. Джек словно снова оказался в Доме на Темзе и видел, как Йанто умирает у него на руках. Когда он дошел до смерти Стивена, голос сорвался, и он не мог больше вымолвить ни слова, только слезы ручьями текли из глаз. Никогда за всю свою непростительно долгую жизнь Джек еще не чувствовал себя хуже. Он подтянул колени к груди, уткнулся в них лицом и заплакал, больше не сдерживая стонов.  
\- Джек? Джек! Вот черт.  
Скрипнули петли, и дверь открылась, но Джек даже не поднял головы. Когда Йанто умер, что-то внутри него дало трещину, и сейчас это что-то разлетелось на мелкие осколки. Наверное, это было сердце. Если у такого как он есть сердце, конечно.  
Джек вздрогнул, когда теплые руки обняли его, заставив оторвать лицо от колен и уткнуться в чужое плечо. Йанто тихонько укачивал его, гладил по голове, шепча, что теперь все будет хорошо, а Джек все никак не мог успокоиться. Он знал, что когда откроет глаза, снова окажется один, и от этого знания хотелось умереть. Поэтому он лишь изо всех сил цеплялся за чужое плечо, даже не пытаясь сдерживать рвущиеся из груди стоны.  
Так они и сидели.

\- Перед смертью ты сказал, что любишь меня, - сквозь слезы прошептал Джек, когда к нему вернулась способность говорить. - А я даже не успел сказать тебе, что… Знаешь, я ведь всегда знал, что ты умрешь рано или поздно, но я оказался не готов к этому. Я даже не понимал, насколько ты мне дорог, пока не потерял.  
\- Ты не потерял меня, Джек. Я жив. И я не галлюцинация и не пришелец, и не что-то там еще, что бы ты себе ни придумал.  
\- Но этого не может быть. Как тогда ты попал сюда?  
\- Я не помню, - Йанто нахмурился. – У меня такое ощущение, словно меня накачали ретконом, и какой-то промежуток времени начисто стерся из памяти.  
Джек поднял голову с его плеча и впервые посмотрел ему в глаза:  
\- Что именно ты помнишь?  
\- Как тебя похитил Джон, как по Кардиффу прокатилась волна взрывов, а потом – твой поцелуй и удар по голове. И еще, я помню, что искал тебя, чтобы сообщить что-то очень важное, и боялся, что не найду. Но я не могу вспомнить, что я должен был тебе сказать. Каждый раз, когда я думаю об этом, голова просто раскалывается.  
\- Прости, это моя вина.  
\- Ничего, спасибо еще, что не застрелил.  
\- Застрелил бы, но пистолет надо было доставать, а бутылка была уже в руке.  
\- Бутылка? Я так и подумал, судя по ощущениям, - усмехнулся Йанто и поцеловал его.

Губы Джека были солоноватые от слез, и целовал он с такой отчаянной, щемящей сердце нежностью, словно это был их последний поцелуй. А Йанто сжимал его в объятьях и клялся себе, что не допустит этого. Чтобы там ни произошло, он был жив и умирать не собирался.  
Джек отстранился первым, не разрывая объятий, снова пристроил голову у него на плече и затих. Разговаривать не хотелось, но после услышанного у Йанто появилось слишком много вопросов, некоторые из которых требовали ответов незамедлительно, хоть он и боялся их услышать.  
\- Джек, что с Кардиффом? – это, пожалуй, был самый важный.  
\- А что с ним может быть? – сонно ответил тот.  
\- Ты сказал, что хаб был взорван, но там же модулятор разлома. Его ведь нельзя трогать, иначе Кардифф ждет катастрофа. А теперь, когда его нет…  
\- Да, ты прав, - Джек поднял голову с его плеча и непонимающе нахмурился. – Теоретически так и должно быть, но за все то время, что прошло с момента взрыва, ничего не произошло. Разлом оставался спокойным, сказать честно, я даже забыл о его существовании, не до этого было.  
Забыл о разломе? Да они изо дня в день только тем и занимались, что следили за изменением его активности! Йанто был ошарашен, хотя и рад, что Кардифф по-прежнему стоит на месте, а не исчез в каком-нибудь параллельном измерении.  
\- И зачем правительству было разрушать Торчвуд? Мы ведь для того и работаем, чтобы защищать Землю от пришельцев, разве не так?  
\- Так-то оно так, только правительство испугалось огласки, мы ведь им не подчиняемся, понимаешь? Я предполагал, что когда-нибудь может случиться подобное.  
Йанто не понимал. Он вообще с каждым словом понимал происходящее все меньше, и даже собственные пробелы в памяти не казались на этом фоне такими уж странными.  
\- Джек, а зачем 456 вообще обратились к правительству?  
\- Зачем? – непонимающе переспросил тот.  
\- Если они и так контролировали детей, могли заставить их замереть на месте или говорить все эти цифры, зачем им какое-то правительство. Приказали бы детям собраться в какой-нибудь точке и забрали бы их.  
Джек долго молчал, прежде чем ответить.  
\- Не знаю, может, хотели облегчить себе работу, - наконец произнес он. – 456 уже были здесь в 1965 году, но тогда ничего подобного не происходило. Я ждал, когда они придут снова, но даже не мог подумать, что они станут контролировать детей.  
\- Облегчить работу, выдав себя потенциальному врагу? А если бы правительство не согласилось с их требованиями, если бы люди начали борьбу с ними?  
\- Тогда они выпустили бы вирус и уничтожили все население Земли.  
\- Но тогда они бы уж точно не поучили то, чего хотели.  
Джек выпрямился и сел.  
\- Ты меня пугаешь, - серьезно сказал он. – Хочешь сказать, что не веришь тому, что я тебе рассказал?  
\- Я сам себя пугаю, Джек. Ты говоришь, что видел мою смерть, но я жив, хоть и не знаю, куда подевалась часть моих воспоминаний. И все это, - Йанто нетерпеливо махнул  
рукой. - Торчвуд, конечно, есть Торчвуд, но все это больше похоже на плохой сценарий мыльной оперы с претензией на научную фантастику, чем на реальность.  
\- А твое появление, если ты не галлюцинация, конечно, на что похоже? Я видел своими собственными глазами, как ты умер. Я это видел!  
Что на это можно ответить, Йанто не знал. Он был бы и рад объяснить происходящее, но как объяснить, что ты жив, если тебя видели мертвым. Однако с этой задачей Джек уже справился и сам.  
\- Единственное, что приходит на ум – разлом, - задумчиво протянул он. – Ты мог попасть сюда из параллельной вселенной. Этим можно объяснить хотя бы то, что ты жив. И твоя царапина, она не там, где я ее помню.

Йанто машинально провел рукой по щеке, чуть ближе к виску пальцы нащупали тонкую полоску содранной кожи. Надо же, а он даже не заметил, что пуля его задела.

\- Допускаю, что ты можешь быть прав, но куда делись мои воспоминания? И что я хотел рассказать тебе перед тем, как ты приложил меня своей бутылкой? А царапина – всего лишь последствие твоего выстрела.  
\- Ты мог принять реткон в своем мире, или память пострадала из-за перемещения сквозь разлом. А рассказать что-то ты, скорее всего, собирался не мне, а Джеку из параллельной вселенной. 

Звучало вполне убедительно, и Йанто бы даже согласился с этой теорией, если бы не одно «но» - он твердо знал, что это не так. Откуда взялось такое знание, он и сам до конца не понимал. Оно было сродни тому чувству, которое бывает во сне, когда ты не можешь разглядеть, кто стоит рядом с тобой, но ощущаешь чужое присутствие. 

\- Тебе не кажется, что это слишком сложная версия? Сколько совпадений должно было произойти, чтобы я не только попал в мир, где существовал мой двойник, но и оказался в двух шагах от тебя. И даже если бы это было так, ты должен был что-то заметить. Ты видел хоть что-нибудь необычное перед тем, как встретил меня, сияние, например?  
Джек лишь отрицательно покачал головой.  
\- Не видел, но это еще ничего не доказывает.  
\- А что тогда доказывает?  
\- Не знаю, мне твой труп тебе показать, чтобы ты мне поверил?  
\- А это неплохая идея.  
Взгляд Джека не поддавался описанию. Йанто подумалось, что сейчас тот или рассмеется или кинется душить его.  
\- Ну, не в прямом смысле, конечно. Но я думаю, чтобы во всем разобраться, нам надо вернуться в Кардифф.  
\- Исключено.  
\- Джек, мы должны понять, что происходит.  
\- Должны? Мы ничего никому не должны. Мы и так уже сделали для этой планеты больше, чем кто-либо.  
Он отвернулся и сгорбился, не произнеся больше ни слова.  
\- Значит, ты так и собираешься сидеть тут и бездействовать?  
\- Ты говоришь прямо как Гвен.  
Йанто сжал кулаки. Он знал, что при желании Джек может быть упрямее самого упрямого барана, но все еще надеялся переубедить его.  
\- Ладно, тогда я отправлюсь туда один, - он встал и направился к двери.  
\- Нет.  
\- Это еще почему?  
\- Потому что я так сказал.  
Джек поднялся, загораживая собой выход.  
\- И как это понимать?  
\- Как хочешь, так и понимай, но ты никуда не пойдешь.  
Они замерли друг напротив друга с одинаково настороженными лицами. Йанто уже готов был разразиться гневной тирадой, но вместо этого просто опустил руки Джеку на плечи, притягивая его ближе.  
\- Чего ты боишься? – прошептал он, глядя тому в глаза.  
Джек дернулся, пытаясь высвободиться и отвести взгляд, но Йанто удержал его.  
\- Один раз ты уже умер из-за моей ошибки, и я не хочу, чтобы это произошло вновь. Я приговорил к смерти собственного внука, отдал 456 тех детей в 1965 году, на моих руках и так достаточно крови. Я не хочу, не могу еще раз увидеть, как ты умираешь.  
\- Джек… - начал было Йанто, но тот перебил его.  
\- Я до сих пор не понимаю, какого черта потащил тебя с собой в Дом на Темзе. Сейчас я даже не знаю, зачем мы вообще туда пошли. Выдвинуть ультиматум 456, когда у них были на руках все козыри?  
\- Джек…  
\- На что я надеялся? Остановить их парой выстрелов или нелепыми угрозами? Да это просто бред какой-то!  
\- Но ведь ты справился в конечном итоге. Ты же сам сказал, что 456 ушли. Ты спас мир.  
\- Спасти мир может каждый дурак, - глухо ответил Джек. – Гораздо сложнее спасти по-настоящему важных для тебя людей.  
Губы Йанто против воли тронула улыбка: высказывание вполне в духе Джека.  
\- Но сидеть здесь тоже не выход.  
\- А сидеть здесь и не придется. Когда сигнал моего передатчика перехватит крейсер,  
скользящий по ионным рифам на окраине Солнечной Системы, мы сможем отправиться куда захотим. Ты ведь пойдешь со мной?  
\- Пойду, конечно. Я пойду за тобой куда угодно, - Йанто крепко обнял Джека, чувствуя, как тот понемногу расслабляется в его объятьях. – Но сначала мы должны разобраться в происходящем. Я просто знаю, что это надо сделать.  
Джек тяжело вздохнул и на мгновение прижался губами к его щеке.  
\- Хорошо, мы вернемся в Кардифф. Но при одном условии – ты возвращаешь мне пистолет. Хотя бы один, - без тени улыбки сказал он.

Когда они выбрались на поверхность, над городом уже занимался пасмурный рассвет. Джек смотрел на солнечный диск, лениво выползающий из-за горизонта, и гадал, что принесет им этот день. На душе было неспокойно. За спиной раздавались приглушенные ругательства на валлийском – это Йанто по достоинству оценил все прелести прогулки по заброшенной ветке метро, где располагалась резервная база Торчвуда-1, и теперь тщетно пытался отчистить брюки.  
\- Джек, ради всего святого, зачем ты вообще сунулся в этот бункер?  
\- Не хотел останавливаться в отеле, - усмехнулся он.  
\- Логично, - вздохнул Йанто, оставив попытки привести себя в порядок. – Пошли, надо взять на прокат машину.  
Глядя на него, Джек невольно улыбнулся. Даже в мятом и перепачканном костюме Йанто умудрялся выглядеть сексуально. А если попытаться забыть о прошлом и не думать о будущем, можно даже представить, что они просто гуляют вдвоем по городу. Не так уж это и сложно, в конце концов. Подчиняясь внезапному порыву, Джек поравнялся с Йанто и взял его за руку. Тот вздрогнул от неожиданности, но сжал его пальцы в ответ и улыбнулся.  
До проката дошли в молчании. Теперь, хорошенько все обдумав и немного успокоившись, Джек был готов признать, что Йанто прав – им действительно стоило вернуться в Кардифф. Мысль о бесконтрольной активности разлома радости не вызывала, более того, уже то, что город пока не наводнили пришельцы из других миров и времен, казалось настоящим чудом. И как он об этом раньше не подумал?  
Впрочем, как оказалось, он забыл не только о разломе. Уже на выезде из Лондона, когда они намертво застряли в пробке, Йанто, тронул его за локоть:  
\- Я тут подумал кое о чем. Джек, а почему вы не отследили наш джип, когда он пропал? На нем же было следящее устройство.  
Вопрос поставил Джека в тупик настолько, что он очнулся, только когда машины впереди тронулись, а сзади засигналили.  
\- Не до того было, - наконец ответил он.  
\- Понятно, - протянул Йанто и нахмурился. – А что случилось с Оуэном и Тош?  
Джек задумался, те события казались сейчас такими далекими, что он не сразу вспомнил все детали. Йанто слушал его, не перебивая, только вздрогнул, когда услышал о двух тысячелетиях заключения под землей.  
\- Не может быть, - выдохнул он, когда Джек закончил свой рассказ.  
\- Еще как может. И было.  
\- Джек, я все понимаю, ты бессмертен, но 2000 лет под землей… Никакая психика такого не выдержит, даже твоя. И я еще молчу про клаустрофобию.  
\- Что тебе сказать? Я - фиксированная точка во времени и пространстве, - Джек усмехнулся почти с искренним весельем.  
\- Это понятно, структура головного мозга восстанавливается раз за разом. Но психическое состояние зависит не только от органической целостности. И я никак не могу понять, зачем Джон отправился к нам, рискуя быть подстреленным еще на дальних подступах? Логичнее было бы вернуться к тебе через день после погребения и откопать самому.  
Хороший вопрос. Джек бы и сам озадачился им, если бы лично не знал Джона Харта. Поэтому хоть тут он смог дать вполне однозначный ответ:  
\- Логика и Джон - понятия несовместимые. По правде говоря, я вообще сильно удивлен, что он помог мне. 

До самого Кардиффа ехали в молчании. Йанто отвернулся к окну, откинувшись на спинку сиденья так, что было не разобрать: спит он или задумался о чем-то своем. Джек следил за дорогой и украдкой поглядывал на него, каждый раз убеждаясь: вот он, рядом, живой. И этого было достаточно. Для самого себя Джек уже решил, что Йанто попал сюда из другого измерения, и на этом успокоился. Только раз его кольнула острая жалость к тому другому себе, который в своей параллельной вселенной теперь остался один.

Погода испортилась, когда они уже подъезжали к городу. Небо потемнело так резко, что Джек даже не сразу понял, почему местность за лобовым стеклом вдруг стала напоминать оттенком асфальт. Йанто на соседнем сиденье выпрямился и внимательно вгляделся в окно – над Кардиффом нависали тяжелые грозовые облака, готовые в любой миг обрушиться дожем. Но буря медлила, и когда они въехали в город, на улицах было сухо и безлюдно.  
Джек остановил машину и повернулся к Йанто, рассматривавшему что-то в окне.  
\- И куда теперь?  
Йанто не отвечал, продолжая с напряженным видом смотреть в окно.  
На взгляд Джека там не было ничего интересного – улица как улица, пустое по случаю непогоды летнее кафе, парочка припаркованных машин да шелестящий на ветру пакет, зацепившийся за дерево.  
\- И что ты там увидел?  
\- Люди, - коротко ответил Йанто.  
\- Какие еще люди? – начал было Джек и замер – улица была абсолютно пуста, ни единого прохожего.  
Не сговариваясь, они вылезли из машины. Холодный ветер тут же ударил в лицо, взлохмачивая волосы.  
\- Йанто, - Джек посмотрел ему в глаза. – Просто держись рядом со мной и будь осторожен.  
Тот кивнул, давая понять, что принял просьбу к сведению, и достал пистолет. Джек последовал его примеру.  
Шаг за шагом они шли вдоль опустевшей улицы, все больше убеждаясь, что дело здесь не в испортившейся погоде. Миновав распахнутые настежь двери кафе, Джек осмотрелся. Внутри все выглядело так, будто посетители и официанты отошли на минутку и вот-вот вернутся на свои места. На одном из стульев висела женская сумочка, на другом – коричневый пиджак, у кассы валялась горстка мелочи. Джек как раз собирался проверить служебные помещения, когда с улицы послышался удивленный возглас:  
\- Черт!  
Он выскочил из кафе, сбив оказавшийся на пути стул, готовый стрелять в любого, кто окажется рядом с Йанто. Но тот стоял один посреди улицы и старательно оттирал об асфальт ботинок.  
\- Извини, - виновато произнес он, поднимая голову. – Я тут вляпался в какую-то вонючую гадость.  
Подойдя ближе, Джек и сам почуял резкий запах тухлых яиц, исходивший от бледно-зеленой студенистой массы на асфальте. Он присел и осторожно дотронулся до нее дулом пистолета, но ничего не произошло. Если бы не запах, вполне можно было подумать, что кто-то уронил на дороге желе.  
\- До чего же мерзко воняет, - цветом лица Йанто сейчас отдаленно напоминал весеннюю листву. – Что это такое, кстати?  
\- Или протухшее желе, - Джек скорчил гримасу. - Или биологические выделения какого-то живого организма, возможно, инопланетного.  
\- Смотри, там еще что-то есть.  
Джек проследил взглядом в направлении, указанном Йанто, и действительно заметил на тротуаре какую-то темную кучу. При ближайшем рассмотрении она оказалась грудой одежды, пропитанной бледно-зеленой слизью. О том, что это могло означать, даже думать не хотелось.  
\- Ты считаешь, оно могло напасть на человека?  
\- Не знаю, но нам лучше вернуться в машину, – подвел итог Джек.  
Йанто согласно кивнул и поспешно отвернулся. С самого утра у него болела голова, а теперь еще и тошнота прибавилась.

\- Надо узнать, что здесь творится, - забравшись в машину, Джек покрутил колесико приемника, но из динамиков не донеслось ни звука. – Вот черт, радио не работает, готов поспорить, что и телефоны тоже. Чтобы ни произошло, это случилось совсем недавно: вчера ночью или сегодня утром. Продукты, которые я видел в кафе, еще не успели испортиться.  
\- Джек, нам надо найти Гвен. Она может быть в беде.  
\- Ты прав, я о ней даже не подумал, - виновато признался тот. – Еще надо найти Рианнон и ее семью.  
\- Кого?  
\- Твою сестру, Рианнон, - осторожно уточнил Джек.  
\- Мою сестру зовут Эйни, и она живет в Манчестере. Я тебе уже раз пять об этом говорил.  
\- Ну, в этом мире ее зовут Рианнон, и она живет здесь.  
\- Джек, не начинай все сначала. Я не из параллельной вселенной.  
\- Почему ты так в этом уверен?  
-Я просто знаю, и все, - упрямо мотнул головой Йанто. - И мою сестру зовут Эйни, а племянниц - Маргарет и Мэриэн. Ты просто никогда не слушаешь, что я тебе говорю.  
\- Тогда откуда у нее взялся сын?  
Йанто посмотрел на Джека как на душевнобольного. Какая Рианнон, какой сын, что это за бред?  
\- А почему ты говорил, что разлом ни разу не активизировался со времени взрыва?  
\- Своими предположениями ты его сглазил, - мрачно усмехнулся Джек, но Йанто шутки не оценил.  
Куда уж там, когда на Кардифф, вполне вероятно, напали пришельцы.  
\- Ладно, - не выдержал Джек. – Поехали к Гвен.  
Он изо всех сил старался не обращать внимания на все эти несовпадения, списывая их на различия реальностей. Чтобы там ни говорил Йанто, они просто не могли быть из одного мира. Не могли, и точка.

Они медленно ехали по опустевшим улицам, высматривая хоть какие-нибудь признаки жизни, но город был зловеще тих и пуст. На пути встречались лишь брошенные машины, которых с каждым метром дороги становилось все больше. Судя по всему, люди в панике пытались выбраться из города. Несколько раз из-за этого приходилось искать объезд или разворачиваться, выбирая другую дорогу.  
Когда стало ясно, что очередной затор объехать не удастся, Джек со злостью ударил по рулю:  
\- Этого я и боялся, дальше придется идти пешком.  
Он вылез из машины, и Йанто нехотя последовал его примеру. Всю дорогу до Кардиффа он пытался хоть что-нибудь вспомнить, но в результате лишь заработал мигрень, к которой теперь добавилась тошнота. Все вкупе это обещало сделать пешую прогулку не самым приятным мероприятием.

До района, где жила Гвен, они добрались уже далеко за полдень, пройдя через весь Кардифф, но так и не встретив ни одной живой души. Йанто и Джек успели осмотреть полицейский участок, пару магазинов и заправку, но везде было пусто. Город словно вымер, и лишь на асфальте то тут, то там виднелись темные кучки выпачканной в зеленой слизи одежды, да усилившийся ветер гонял мелкий мусор по тротуарам.  
После увиденного в городе, Йанто уже почти не надеялся найти Гвен дома.  
Когда они поднялись на нужный этаж, он первым почувствовал тошнотворный запах тухлых яиц. Казалось, все здесь пропахло ими.  
\- Джек?  
\- Да, я тоже чую, - кивнул тот и постучал в дверь. – Гвен!  
Внутри никто не ответил, и Джек повторил попытку. Он звал снова и снова, пока Йанто не положил руку ему на плечо:  
\- Пойдем, ее здесь нет. Возможно, она успела куда-нибудь спрятаться, когда это произошло.  
\- Нет, мы должны убедиться. Помоги мне, - с этими словами Джек несколько раз выстрелил в замок и налег на дверь плечом.  
Йанто лишь тяжело вздохнул и пристроился рядом. Вместе они выбили дверь и зашли внутрь. Квартира выглядела абсолютно нормально, как Йанто и ожидал, следов присутствия Гвен или Риса не было. Пока Джек торопливо осматривал комнаты, он подошел к окну. На улице так потемнело, что день казался похожим на вечер, у самого горизонта со стороны моря ослепительной вспышкой блеснула зарница – приближалась буря.

Йанто долго разглядывал вымерший город, гадая, что могло приключиться. Джек сказал, что разлом был спокоен очень долго, тогда почему он активировался сейчас, - совпадение? Вряд ли.  
В глубине квартиры что-то звякнуло и разбилось. Йанто мгновенно развернулся, выхватывая пистолет, но тревога оказалась ложной – Джек всего лишь уронил рамку для фотографий.  
\- Если с ней что-то случилось, если она… - он стоял посреди комнаты, в бессилии сжимая кулаки.  
Йанто молча подошел и обнял его, не зная, что тут можно сказать. Судя по всему, Гвен разделила судьбу остальных жителей города, чтобы с ними ни случилось. Но Джек, похоже, все еще надеялся на чудо. 

Крик на улице раздался столь неожиданно, что они оба вздрогнули, отстраняясь друг от друга, и одновременно ринулись к окну. С высоты третьего этажа было хорошо видно, как вдоль тротуара, отчаянно крича, бежит мужчина, а за ним… Йанто тихо охнул - за человеком на улице по пятам следовали странные желеобразные существа, похожие на огромных садовых слизней. Их бледно-зеленые складчатые тела неспешно ползли по асфальту, оставляя за собой склизкие следы. Они двигались слишком медленно, и мужчина почти добежал до угла дома, когда прямо у него перед носом из открытого канализационного люка выполз еще один «слизень», а потом еще и еще. На двадцать пятом Йанто сбился со счета.  
У человека не было никаких шансов. Склизкие твари окружили его со всех сторон, сжимая кольцо, и он беспомощно заметался, как бабочка, попавшая в паутину.  
\- Помогите!!! Кто-нибудь, пожа…  
Крик перешел в гортанный хрип и захлебнулся, когда одно из существ поглотило его. Еще несколько минут Джек и Йанто могли различить темный силуэт внутри полупрозрачного водянистого «слизня», а потом он начал понемногу расплываться.  
Оно его переваривает, с ужасом понял Йанто. Он согнулся, цепляясь за подоконник, и его вывернуло. 

\- Как ты? – с тревогой спросил Джек, когда тот смог выпрямиться.  
\- Нормально.  
\- Йанто?  
\- Ненавижу слизней, - отводя взгляд, признался он и прижал ладонь к губам, сдерживая новый рвотный позыв. – Когда мне было шесть, один из них заполз мне за шиворот. Я потом еще долго видел кошмары, в которых по городу ползали гигантские слизни, и любой дотронувшийся до одного из них превращался вот в такую вот тварь.  
Джек положил руку ему на плечо, легонько сжав пальцы, и Йанто был ему благодарен. Теплое прикосновение успокаивало.  
\- Что ж, теперь мы знаем, что случилось с жителями.  
\- Джек, ты видел когда-нибудь подобное?  
\- Никогда, - честно признался тот. – Надо поскорее убираться отсюда.  
\- Как? Ты же сам видел, что творится на улице.  
\- Нам надо добраться до машины, а там разберемся, - Джек повернулся в сторону двери.  
\- Постой, мы же видели брошенные машины, люди пытались уехать, но что-то их остановило. Значит, мы еще не все знаем об этих тварях.  
\- И что?  
\- Судя по всему, наши слизни ночные хищники, поэтому мы и не столкнулись с ними днем, а через пару часов совсем темнеет и начнется дождь, - задумчиво протянул Йанто. - И если предположить, что эти твари хоть чем-то напоминают обычных садовых слизней, условия для них будут лучше некуда.  
\- Вот именно! Поэтому нам и надо уезжать.  
\- Послушай…  
\- Нет, Йанто, это ты послушай, - Джек поднял руку, призывая его к молчанию. - Единственное, что мы можем сделать – выбраться отсюда и оповестить военных, сами мы не справимся.  
\- А я и не предлагаю справляться самим, я пытаюсь объяснить тебе, что сейчас мы из города не выберемся. Надо ждать утра.  
\- Я, конечно, рад, что ты хочешь провести со мной ночь, но сейчас несколько не время для этого, - Джек многозначительно подмигнул ему, и Йанто не смог сдержать улыбки.  
Капитан Харкнесс в своем репертуаре!  
\- Постой, ты это слышал?- вдруг вздрогнул он.  
Тихое бульканье повторилось. Они синхронно повернули головы в сторону ванной, как раз во время, чтобы увидеть, как из-под двери просачивается нечто светло-зеленое.  
\- Водопровод! – в один голос воскликнули Джек и Йанто.  
В следующую минуту они уже спешно покидали квартиру. На бегу Йанто обернулся, заметив, как аморфная желеобразная масса принимает форму гигантского слизня. Вот черт!

На выходе из дома, Джек замер и сделал знак Йанто оставаться на месте, а сам осторожно выглянул на улицу – путь был временно свободен. Скопище зеленых желеобразных тел виднелось далеко справа, значит, им придется идти в противоположную сторону.  
\- Пошли, - одними губами прошептал он.  
Неизвестно было, развит ли у этих существ слух, но проверять это сейчас не очень-то хотелось, вряд ли пули способны причинить им хоть малейший вред.  
\- Джек, у меня есть идея, - Йанто тронул его за локоть. – Моя мать когда-то уничтожала слизней в саду раствором поваренной соли.  
\- Море, - догадался тот.  
\- Именно, если эти твари сродни обычным слизням, это должно сработать!  
\- А если нет?  
\- Ну, по-моему у нас нет других вариантов? – улыбнулся Йанто, и Джек заставил себя улыбнуться в ответ.  
На самом деле ему сейчас отчаянно хотелось взвыть – история пошла по знакомому кругу. Он снова подверг Йанто смертельной опасности, но был готов на все, абсолютно на все, чтобы на этот раз тот остался жив.  
Им повезло: Гвен жила недалеко от моря, и большую часть пути удалось преодолеть более или менее спокойно, перебегая от одного дома к другому. Но у самой набережной их ожидала непреодолимая преграда – десятки слизней скопились вдоль дощатой пристани, отделяя их от спасительной воды. А уж какая стояла вонь! Но сами твари в море не совались, значит, Йанто оказался прав. Только это все равно ничего не давало, до воды было не добраться.  
Джек в отчаянии поднял лицо к затянутому тучами небу. Небо молчало. Что делать, что делать, что делать? Мысль стучала в висках, причиняя почти физически ощущаемую боль.  
Нет, на этот раз он не отдаст Йанто ни инопланетным монстрам, ни костлявой старухе с косой, никому.  
\- Ты мой, - выдохнул Джек и притянул того для короткого поцелуя, прижал к себе, почувствовав сдвоенные удары бьющихся в такт сердец, и горячечно зашептал, касаясь губами щеки. – Когда я отвлеку их внимание на себя, беги к воде. Понял меня, беги к воде и не оглядывайся!  
\- А как же ты?  
\- Эй, я бессмертен, забыл?  
\- Джек!  
\- Никаких «но», я не позволю тебе умереть, слышишь меня? Слышишь?!  
Он резко оттолкнул Йанто от себя, не дав возможности начать спор, и выскочил из их временного укрытия.  
\- Представление начинается! Дамы и господа, (если вы, конечно, не гермафродиты), прошу вас. Сегодня на арене удивительный, неподражаемый и самый сексуальный Джек Харкнесс!  
Он перешел на бег и несколько раз выстрелил в сгрудившихся у пристани слизней, привлекая их внимание. Как он и ожидал, пули прошли сквозь уродливые тела, не причинив им никакого вреда. Зато зеленые твари обратили на него внимание! Один за другим слизни поворачивались и ползли в его сторону, а Джек уводил их все дальше. И вот уже позади него образовался свободный участок пристани.  
\- Йанто, давай! – заорал он, продолжая уводить слизней за собой и оглядываясь через плечо. Ну же, еще немного. Есть - Йанто отвязал одну из болтавшихся у причала лодок. Теперь Джек был спокоен. Собственная жизнь его интересовала мало: смертью меньше, смертью больше.  
Он огляделся, отметив, что слизни взяли его в кольцо, и, разбежавшись, прыгнул в самую гущу мерзких зеленых тел, отделяющих его от воды.

Негнущимися пальцами Йанто отвязал лодку и, отчалив от пристани, принялся нашаривать Джека глазами. Среди копошащихся зеленых тел нельзя было ничего разглядеть. Из-за волнения он даже не сразу сообразил, что нужно завести мотор, а когда лодка дернулась вперед, набирая скорость, чуть не свалился от неожиданности в воду.  
Джека нигде не было видно, но по тому, как яростно возились слизни, Йанто мог догадаться, где тот находится. Он направил лодку к этому месту и вырубил мотор.  
Минута тянулась за минутой, а Джек все не показывался на глаза, хотя иногда начинало казаться, что среди студенистой зеленой массы мелькает темный силуэт.  
Ветер усиливался, раскачивая лодку. От неимоверной вони, доносящейся с берега, Йанто вновь почувствовал подступающую к горлу тошноту. Он даже не сразу заметил начавшийся дождь, зато его заметили слизни. Они застыли, вытянув головной конец туловища к небу, и это дало Джеку возможность вырваться. Он обессилено упал на край пристани и камнем рухнул в воду.

Как Йанто боялся не успеть, знал лишь он сам, но он успел и ухватил-таки Джека за плечо. Втащить безвольное тело в лодку оказалось не так-то просто, но он, сцепив от напряжения зубы, справился и с этой задачей. Джек не дышал и выглядел так, словно с него живьем содрали кожу, оставив одежду на месте. Лицо представляло собой одну сплошную кровоточащую рану, но Йанто даже не подумал отвернуться, наоборот – обнял, не смея отвести взгляда в ожидании первого вдоха.  
Вскоре Джек дернулся и застонал, но он лишь крепче прижал его к себе, уткнувшись губами в растрепанные волосы, и тот успокоился, окончательно приходя в себя.  
Разговаривать не хотелось, и даже усиливающийся дождь не вызывал особого неудобства.  
\- По-моему они все-таки гермафродиты, - задумчиво протянул Джек, и, несмотря на хрипоту, в его голосе слышалась улыбка.  
\- Кто о чем, а ты о сексе, - закатил глаза Йанто.  
\- А о чем еще мне думать, когда мы наедине?  
\- Мы не наедине.  
\- Слизни не считаются.  
\- Я не о них, смотри.  
Джек выпрямился и глянул, куда указывал Йанто – к ним приближалась лодка.  
Через пару минут уже можно было разглядеть находящегося в ней мужчину. Тот кричал и махал руками, показывая, чтобы они подплыли ближе. Они переглянулись, и Йанто завел мотор.  
\- Вы как, не ранены? – еще издалека крикнул незнакомец.  
\- Нет, спасибо.  
\- Я доктор Дэвид Морган, - представился тот, когда их лодки поравнялись. – Вы видели еще выживших?  
\- Джек Харкнесс, Йанто Джонс. Нет, больше никого.  
\- Жаль. Я патрулирую берег с самого утра, и вы первые, кого я нашел. Как вам удалось выбраться?  
\- Счастливый случай, - пожал плечами Джек. – Патрулируете берег?  
\- Да, миссис Уильямс отправила нас искать выживших и собирать всех на острове Флэт Холм.  
\- Миссис Уильямс, Гвен Уильямс?! – хором воскликнули Джек и Йанто.  
\- Да. Вы ее знаете?  
\- Мы ее друзья.  
\- Это просто замечательно, - искренне обрадовался доктор Морган. – После того, что случилось с ее супругом, ей не помешает дружеская поддержка.  
\- С Рисом? Что с ним?  
\- Одно из этих существ, оно напало на него.  
\- Как это случилось?  
\- Он привез супругу в больницу вчера вечером. Она сказала, что ребенок сильно толкается, боялась, что роды начнутся раньше срока. Я как раз осмотрел ее, когда это началось. Мы так и не поняли, откуда они появились, но их было слишком много. Мистер Уильямс погиб, защищая жену. Это было ужасно. Никто не знал, что делать, телефоны и радио не работали. Миссис Уильямс стреляла по одному из них, но пули не причинили ему никакого вреда, тогда, отчаявшись, мы принялись кидать в него все, что попадалось под руку. Кто-то из нас кинул флакон с физраствором, и это существо неожиданно осело на пол кучкой слизи. Так мы поняли, что они боятся соли. Мы продержались всю ночь, а утром они неожиданно ушли. Мы собрали выживших и хотели уехать, но боялись, что такое происходит не только у нас. А потом миссис Уильямс вспомнила про остров Флэт Холм, и мы отправились туда.  
Йанто и Джек переглянулись, а доктор Морган продолжил:  
\- Давайте за мной, она будет рада вас видеть.

Дождь и шквальный ветер смешивали небо и море в один рокочущий водоворот, изредка вспарываемый ослепительно-яркими молниями.  
\- Туда! - закричал Морган, перекрикивая шторм, и махнул рукой, указывая направление.  
Маленький каменистый участок суши, со всех сторон окруженный бушующим морем, тонул в чернильном сумраке бури. Если бы не одинокий глаз маяка, Флэт Холм было бы невозможно различить среди беснующихся волн.  
Вымокшие до нитки, они причалили к скалистому берегу. Когда Йанто ощутил под ногами твердую землю, его повело в сторону, и Джек поспешил подхватить его под руку. Мигрень отступила, все тело казалось легким как пушинка. Но Йанто чувствовал, что ноги слушаются его все хуже, то и дело норовя соскользнуть с выдолбленных прямо в прибрежных скалах ступенек. Кое-как поднявшись по каменной лестнице, он запрокинул голову, подставляя лицо ледяным струям дождя. Перед глазами все расплывалось из-за потоков воды, но Йанто увидел то, чего не замечал раньше – маяк был слеп, а в воздухе парили два сияющих шара, окутывая его вершину мягким белесоватым свечением. Огни святого Эльма, путеводный свет, электрические разряды в атмосфере, вспомнил Йанто. Где-то он уже слышал это название, совсем недавно, но в другом контексте. Вот только где?  
\- Огни Эльма, - прошептал он.- Огни Эльма.  
У слов был привкус боли, ожидания, надежды и отчаянной решимости…

Джек осторожно подтолкнул замершего Йанто, и тот вздрогнул, словно только что очнулся от глубокого сна.  
\- Пошли, - прокричал Морган сквозь шум бури, и повел их вглубь острова. Джек знал эту дорогу даже слишком хорошо. С тех пор, как Торчвуд организовал приют для жертв разлома, он бывал здесь регулярно. Поэтому сейчас он почти не смотрел под ноги, заботясь больше о том, чтобы идущий рядом Йанто не упал на скользкой тропинке, ведущей к бункеру.

-Эй, Лэмптон! Открывай! – Морган забарабанил по тяжелой металлической двери. – Это я!  
Им открыли почти сразу, и в дверном проеме появился худой бородатый мужчина в мешковатой куртке.  
\- Слава Богу, - он отстранился, пропуская их внутрь. – А мы уж решили, что ты утонул. Там настоящая преисподняя. Кто это с тобой?  
\- Джек Харкнесс и Йанто Джонс, друзья миссис Уильямс, – представил их Морган.  
\- Эдди Лэмптон, - бородатый мужчина коротко пожал руки Йанто и Джеку. - Вы были в городе, видели их?  
\- Да, они все еще там. Выползли с наступлением сумерек, - кивнул Джек. – Где Гвен?  
\- Вам бы переодеться.  
\- Спасибо, но мы сперва хотим увидеть Гвен.  
\- Хорошо, - кивнул Морган. – Эдди, проводи их, а я, пожалуй, переоденусь в сухое.

Они прошли вглубь строения, встретив по пути еще несколько человек.  
\- Я же говорил, что она жива! – ухмыльнулся Джек. – С нашей Гвен так просто не справиться!  
\- Она молодец, только Риса жаль.  
\- Да, жаль.  
Когда Лэмптон указал на одну из дверей, Джек быстро повернулся к Йанто:  
\- Подожди меня здесь, я подготовлю Гвен к твоему появлению. В ее положении сейчас лучше обойтись без лишних потрясений.  
\- Хорошо, - тот пожал плечами и облокотился о стену.  
\- Гвен! – Джек постучал, не дожидаясь ответа, открыл дверь и шагнул в комнату.  
\- О Господи!  
Йанто узнал голос Гвен и по звукам понял, что она расплакалась. Лэмптон постоял еще немного, удостоверился, что все в порядке и ушел, кивнув тому на прощание:  
\- Если что, направо по коридору мы устроили общую спальню. Там вы сможете найти сухую одежду и еду.  
\- Спасибо, - не глядя, ответил Йанто. Все его внимание сейчас занимало то, что происходило по ту сторону двери.  
\- Я пришел не один, - послышался голос Джека. – Только не волнуйся, хорошо? Мы тебе все объясним.  
Йанто понял, что сейчас самое время, чтобы войти. Однако он ошибся. Едва он успел переступить порог, и дверь со скрипом закрылась у него за спиной, Гвен выхватила пистолет:  
\- Не двигайся, тварь!  
\- Гвен, что происходит? – Джек попробовал осторожно переместиться поближе к Йанто.  
\- Стой на месте, Джек, - рыкнула она. – А ты подними руки. Живо!  
\- Я сейчас все объясню, - попробовал начать Йанто, но договорить ему не дали.  
\- Молчать! Это из-за тебя погиб Рис!  
\- Гвен, - начал Джек. – Я понимаю, как тебе сейчас тяжело, но…  
\- Понимаешь? Я видела его! - Гвен ткнула пистолетом в Йанто. – Он приходил ко мне два дня назад в облике Оуэна, спрашивал, могу ли я связаться с тобой, сказал, что ты ему нужен в Кардиффе. Когда я ответила, что не могу, он прямо на моих глазах превратился в Йанто и пообещал устроить такое, что ты будешь вынужден приехать сюда. А вчера появились эти твари!  
Джек замер, переводя взгляд с разъяренной Гвен, одной рукой придерживающей свой живот, на ошарашенного Йанто. Что, если это правда? Если все это время рядом с ним находился оборотень, искусная подделка? В этом была своя логика. А потом Джек вспомнил их поцелуй и перестал сомневаться. Можно принять чужую внешность, можно скопировать чьи-то воспоминания, но невозможно подделать поцелуй. А значит, перед ним оригинал, и у него трижды была возможность убедиться в этом.  
\- Гвен, остановись!  
\- Нет.  
Что-то в ее лице изменилось, и Джек отчетливо понял – сейчас. Он перехватил ее руку, и в этот момент грянул выстрел.  
\- Йанто, нет! – закричал Джек. 

Все произошло слишком быстро, чтобы он успел хоть как-то среагировать. Острая боль прошила плечо, и Йанто упал. Перед глазами замельтешили разноцветные мошки, сквозь которые он видел, как Джек борется с Гвен, пытаясь отнять у нее пистолет.  
Показалось, что он закрыл глаза всего на мгновенье, а когда открыл их вновь, Гвен уже лежала на руках Джека. Из ее простреленной груди текла кровь.  
\- Ты все у меня отнял. Ненавижу тебя, - выдохнула она и затихла.

Как в страшном сне, - подумал Йанто и снова закрыл глаза.  
Кругом было темно, лодка раскачивалась на волнах, и он раскачивался вместе с ней. Если это смерть, то не так уж она и страшна. У нее теплые руки, горячее дыхание, тихий голос и соленые слезы. Где-то высоко над головой сверкали два ярких световых шара. Огни Эльма, указывающие путь. Огни Эльма. Йанто вдруг вспомнил, где и когда слышал это название в последний раз. Он вспомнил все.

Огни Эльма дрогнули, превращаясь в потолочную лампу, и Йанто понял, что лежит на руках у баюкающего его Джека.  
\- Эй, - голос не слушался, каждый вдох отзывался мучительным жжением в груди, но он не обращал на это никакого внимания. Теперь все это было неважно. Только бы успеть рассказать.  
Джек вздрогнул и очнулся от оцепенения.  
\- Йанто! Не говори, береги дыхание. Мы что-нибудь придумаем, - торопливо заговорил он.  
\- Джек, послушай, - Йанто с хрипом втянул воздух.  
\- Я знаю, что ты скажешь. Не говори этого. Когда ты в прошлый раз это сказал, ты умер, - голос Джека сошел на шепот.  
\- Я не то хотел сказать, - Йанто улыбнулся через силу. – И прошлого раза не было. Ничего этого не было. Джек, это все Огни Эльма.  
\- Огни Эльма? Ты бредишь из-за кровопотери.  
\- Нет, поверь мне. Харт сказал, что твой брат ввел тебе Огни Эльма – яд, заставляющий видеть кошмары наяву.  
\- Грэй? – непонимающе переспросил Джек.  
\- Да, - Йанто тяжело выдохнул и продолжил. - Он хотел, чтобы ты мучился вечно.  
\- Это невозможно. Как тогда ты оказался здесь, если это мой кошмар?  
\- Я ввел себе твою кровь. Ты полгода не приходил в себя, мы перепробовали все, но от Огней Эльма нет противоядия, - Йанто замолчал, набираясь сил, и поймал недоверчивый взгляд Джека. – Оуэн и Тош живы, тебя не закапывали в землю на две тысячи лет, 456 не требовали отдать им детей. Поверь мне, ничего этого не было. Ты сам придумал и увидел то, чего боишься больше всего на свете.  
\- Но…  
\- Просто поверь, все несовпадения, все это из-за яда. В этом мире происходит лишь то, чего ты боишься, что причиняет тебе боль. Хотя слизни, скорее всего, плод моего подсознания.  
\- Ладно, допустим, я тебе верю. Что теперь?  
\- Не знаю, - просто сказал Йанто. – Ты должен попытаться проснуться.  
\- А ты?  
\- Думаю, если очнешься ты, очнусь и я.  
\- А если нет? – Джек с возрастающей тревогой смотрел на него.  
\- Тогда я, скорее всего, умру.  
Голос Йанто прозвучал абсолютно спокойно, он уже перестал бояться. Теперь он вспомнил то, что стер из памяти яд, - как сидел рядом с неподвижным Джеком сутками и звал его, умоляя очнуться, как целовал холодные губы в надежде разбудить. Однажды он даже выстрелил ему в голову, надеясь, что смерть вытравит яд из крови. Но все попытки оказывались бесплодными, и не было никакой надежды. 

\- Йанто?  
По всему телу разливалась слабость напополам с холодом, но он улыбался, глядя на Джека.  
\- Да?  
\- Ты самый безумный псих из всех, кого я когда-либо встречал, даже безумнее Джона, и я люблю тебя, - на одном дыхании выпалил Джек и, не дав Йанто возможности ответить, а себе - времени усомниться в принятом решении, прижал пистолет к своему виску. 

Его окружала кромешная тьма, та самая, о которой рассказывал Оуэн после воскрешения. Джек словно ослеп, куда бы он ни посмотрел – всюду была черная бездна. Но не это пугало его больше всего. Как бы он не пытался, он не мог вспомнить, как здесь оказался, сколько времени провел и не знал, сумеет ли когда-нибудь выбраться. Он даже не помнил, кто он такой!  
Единственное, что сохранилось в памяти – образ мужчины в строгом костюме-тройке и имя. Йанто Джонс. Оно жгло изнутри, не позволяя сдаться и принять окружающую тьму как данность, горело ярким путеводным светом и не давало окончательно провалиться в забытье.  
Он кое-что задолжал этому человеку, что-то очень важное. И пусть сейчас он не помнил, в чем заключался долг, но собирался его обязательно вернуть.

И во тьме зажегся свет. 

Он приближался, становясь все ярче. И вот уже слепил глаза даже сквозь опущенные веки. Хотелось от него отвернуться, не смотреть, но Джек не мог. Он попытался заслониться рукой, но налившееся свинцовой тяжестью тело не послушалось, позвал на помощь, но не услышал звуков собственного голоса. А потом все вдруг закончилось, и на него обрушился хор голосов.  
\- Есть зрачковый рефлекс!  
\- Он приходит в себя?  
\- Оуэн, как он?  
\- Пока не знаю. Дай шприц с адреналином, быстрее!  
\- Я тебе не медсестра.  
\- Заткнись и передай то, что просит Оуэн.  
\- Вот сама и передай.  
\- Спасибо, Тош. Да заткнетесь вы двое или нет?!

Джек разлепил тяжелые веки и с трудом повернул голову на голоса.  
Оуэн, Тошико, Гвен и Джон Харт столпились вокруг кушетки, на которой лежал Йанто.  
Со своего места Джек мог видеть лишь его бледное лицо с посеревшими губами.  
Он хотел сесть, но атрофировавшиеся мышцы отозвались болью и не позволили этого сделать. 

\- Йанто, черт тебя побери, Джонс, не смей умирать! – прорычал Оуэн. – Когда Харкнесс  
придет в себя, он с нас шкуры спустит!  
Джек не видел, что именно тот сделал, но тело Йанто вдруг выгнулось дугой, и с его губ сорвался мучительный стон. Оуэн с Джоном вдвоем прижимали его к кушетке, пока он судорожно пытался вдохнуть.  
\- Ну давай же, давай, давай! – шепотом умолял его Джек, до крови закусывая губы.  
Он готов был навсегда отправиться обратно в темную бездну, лишь бы только Йанто остался жив.  
Наконец тот вдохнул и хрипло закашлялся. А потом, словно почувствовав взгляд Джека, повернул голову, посмотрел ему в глаза и улыбнулся ясной счастливой улыбкой. Пересохшие губы беззвучно зашевелились, и Джеку не надо было слышать, чтобы разобрать слова:  
\- Я тебя тоже.

Занавес.

*Mea culpa, mea culpa, mea maxima culpa! (лат.) – Моя вина, моя вина, моя величайшая вина! (католическая молитва “Confiteor Deo”)

**Огни святого Эльма - электрические разряды в атмосфере в форме светящихся шаров или кисточек, наблюдаемые на острых концах высоких предметов или зданий во время грозы. У моряков в шторм считается доброй путеводной приметой, если появляются парные огни.


End file.
